The Abandoned School in the Woods
Thursday, August 10th, 2000. I was on my way home from school, walking home alone, with the wind whipping hard as I try to move a little faster to get home before sundown. The grass was steadily blowing in the wind, tree branches were snapping in the distance, and large black clouds were forming in the sky, it was beginning to rain. I began running towards the nearest shelter, so I wouldn't get sick from the rain that I was about to be drenched in. I found a Gas Station, so I waited it out there until the rain settled for a bit. I waited for hours. The rain would not let up. I decided to purchase a few snacks from the vending machine outside the store. I snacked on a bag of chips and a can of soda until the rain would finally let up. It was 2:00 in the morning by the time the rain had stopped. I began to head home. When I got home, there was no one there. Parents must have been out on an important errand. There was a note on the fridge. It read: "Dear Vince, We are very sorry to leave you alone at this hour, But something important has come up. Your Mother and I are attending an important meeting in Los Angeles. We'll be gone for a few weeks, so please take care of yourself, and don't worry! We left you some money in case of an emergency. Stay safe! Love Mom and Dad." After reading the note, I got something to eat and then went to bed soon after. I didn't get very much sleep since I had school in just a couple of hours. When my alarm clock woke me up for school, I began to get ready and dressed. I ate breakfast and then left the house for school. On my way to school, my head felt a little funny, my eyes became blurry, and I couldn't see straight. I then passes out from excessive dizziness. When I woke up, I was in what looked to be some kind of woods. I gathered my thoughts and surroundings, and then remembered that I passed out on the way to school. I walked around in the woods for a bit, with the sound of the wind whipping against my coat as I drag my feet through the leaves and dirt that overlap my shoes. There was a banging noise in the distance, with a thick fog that began to cover the air. I moved towards the banging, the fog cleared up a little until I saw what looked to be my school. "What's the school doing in the woods?!" I thought, as I began walking towards the schoolyard. The whole front of the schoolyard was covered in leaves and dirt, there was no way in hell that this was my school. My school was in a small urban town in New Jersey the last time I checked. I headed towards the school doors and went inside. It was completely dark inside the school. Creaking of the ceiling could be heard from afar. Broken windows with falling glass shattering across the floor could be heard as well. The place looked like it was long abandoned for decades. The floor was cracking, the ceiling looked like it was caving in, "Where the hell am I?!!" I thought. I decided to search the school for anything I might find useful. When I came across the school cafeteria, I opened the doors and found that the floor was covered in a thick yellow grease, almost like Styrofoam. Tables were loaded with birdshit and maggots. When I got up to the kitchen, the sink was filled with maggots, and flies were hatching everywhere. I was feeling sick to my stomach, so I decided to leave the cafeteria. I searched all the classrooms, and all I found in every one of them was the same result. Nothing but birdshit and an occasional rattlesnake. All the desks were either falling apart or broken, and the chalkboards were shattered all over the floor. When I got to the Gym, there was almost nothing left of it. Almost the entire ceiling was hanging on the floor, and you could see outside through the roof. The Bleachers were completely tore apart and laying across the entire Gym floor. It looked like a Natural Disaster hit. I searched the bathrooms in the school, but I didn't find very much other than murky water in the toilets, and the sinks wouldn't work at all. The last place left to search, was the AV room. Everything inside the room was perfectly untouched, as if nothing happened. There was a cart inside with a TV, and under it, a Nintendo 64. On the other side of the room, there was a small brown chest. I opened it, and inside was only a single game cartridge, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I switched on the TV and blew the game cartridge and placed it in the 64. I turned the game on and saw the intro. I decided to start a new game. I put "Link" as my name because that's how everyone does it. I played the game for hours, maybe even days. When I got to the final dungeon (Ganon's castle), The game shut off and reset itself. When it came back on and I went to select my file, it was gone. Instead was another file in its place titled "Greyman". I selected the file and began playing. Something wasn't quite right. This couldn't have been the same game, I was in a first person view, and in some kind of town with small houses spread across everywhere. I kept running around until I found a shrine with a peacock in front of it spreading its feathers continuously. I heard a water splashing noise, when I turned around I saw a a dark figure in a long trenchcoat and hat. That's when I looked at my controller and realized it wasn't a Nintendo 64 controller, the console was a Sony Playstation 1. The Greyman came closer to the screen, and it flashed white. When I took in my surroundings, I was back home again. I opened the Playstation to find a disc inside titled "LSD: Dream Emulator". Was it all just a dream? No, it couldn't have been. I had the urge to pee, so I went to the bathroom. When I came back, I heard knocking coming from the front door. When I answered the door, I saw a man with a long grey trenchcoat and hat, just like the one from the game. My vision flashed white and I guess I passed out. When I woke up, I was in hell. At least it felt like I was. It was so darn hot that I was drenched in sweat. I looked at the clock and it was Midnight. Upon my next visit to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, but there was no reflection. The lightbulb in the bathroom blew. For some reason, I couldn't open the door, it's like it was locked from the outside. A small dim light in the shower could be seen. I went to check it, and there he was again. The Greyman. I woke up in the school again. The one I had found in the woods. I've been here ever since then. The year is 2014 now, and I'm typing this on a PC with Windows 98 on it. I still occasionally see him, although he won't return me to my home. I don't even know If my parents are still alive, he probably killed them by now. He'll probably kill me next, and then he'll probably get you too if you suffer the same fate. Whatever you do, don't read the note on the fridge, it's a fake. The Greyman is coming for you! Category:Video Games Category:Mysterious Evil Creatures/Serial Killers Category:Haunted Game Cartridges Category:Haunted Houses